Jealousy
by jkp1291
Summary: The times Lauren got jealous of Amy. And the times Ruby had to keep her from killing Amy in response. One-Shot prize for 100th reviewer J. B. F. Fan. Along Came a Jewel Universe.


**Jealousy**

**From Along Came a Jewel Universe**

**This is a One-Shot for J. B. F. Fan. They were my 100th reviewer and as a prize they asked for a One-Shot where Lauren is jealous of Amy. I tried my best, but it may have gotten a little away from me. I still like it though.**

**Anyway this is set a little in the future, where Ruby and Lauren are in a relationship, so keep that in mind while reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Ruby<em>

The first time I noticed, we were on our way to class.

I'm walking with Amy and Lauren, acting as more of a buffer between them then anything. They may have been more civil with each other for my sake, but their definitely not the best of friends.

I dramatically lean on Amy, "Amy, carry me… the distance… it's too… far."

Amy scowls and tries to push me off, "What? No, Ruby you can walk, it's not that far."

I completely ignore what she says and decide what she really means is, "Yes, of course. Hop on."

I jump up and put my legs around her waist while putting my arms around her neck, in a surprise piggyback. Luckily we're near a tree and she catches herself before we both go down.

"Ruby! Get off!"

I give her my best puppy dog eyes, "Please Amy."

She tries to stay strong, but I soon see her resolve crumble.

Luckily I'm not that heavy and she seems to have minimum trouble carrying me.

I grin in victory and then look over to Lauren now realizing how quiet she was being.

I get a glimpse of her glaring viciously at Amy, not even noticing my stare.

I look between them for a few moments and then my face changes to shock. Is Lauren… Jealous? Of Amy. Lauren should know better than to think that.

I grab her hand as it swings past and bring it to my mouth to kiss it, hoping to distract her from Amy.

She glances at me for a moment in surprise, before her eyes soften and she gives me a smile.

I give her one in return and continue to hold her hand.

I feel Amy shift me around and she huffs, "Now this is getting weird. I'm carrying you as you hold hands."

I grin in response and tighten my grip on Lauren's hands, "Amy, you know I have to keep track of Lauren in a crowd. She's so tiny, we may accidentally lose her."

Amy and I both laugh, and then Lauren rips her hand from mine. She then scowls and starts stomping off, obviously annoyed with my ribbing.

"Oh come one Lauren! I was just kidding! I still _wuuuuuuuv _you, fun size and all!"

Lauren continues stomping off, but I know I can see her smile as she continues on.

"Now come along steed! To the room of class!"

* * *

><p>The next time it happens is when we're at lunch.<p>

I was sitting next to Lauren while Amy and Karma we're sitting across from us.

I get up to get a fork and then while I'm on my way back to the table Amy glances up, "Hey Ruby, do you know what I did wrong here," Amy starts pointing down to her math homework which she was doing last-minute.

I go up behind her and lean over her. Since there was no table space I can't move the work anywhere and have to maneuver my body around hers so that I can write while it's still on front of her.

Taking her pencil I point to the formula she wrote, "You're using the wrong one," I write the correct formula next to it, "Try this one."

Amy studies it for a moment and then looks up with a smile and I look down with one matching it, "Thanks."

"No prob."

I step back to go to my seat and see Lauren looking down darkly at her own homework. I see her clench her fist and the pencil snaps, bringing Amy and Karma's attention to her.

I stare for a moment in confusion before looking between myself and Amy.

Is she jealous again? I roll my eyes. There really is no need for her to be.

I walk back around to my side of the table and grab a pencil out of my bag.

Forgoing the spot I was originally in, I go to the other side of Lauren so she's to my left and move her over so I can sit.

She snaps her head up and glowers at me, though because I moved her or because of jealousy I'm not sure.

I look up to see Karma and Amy still staring, I give them a pointed look and they both look back down, trying to give at least an illusion of privacy.

Looking back towards Lauren I ignore the look she's still giving me and scoot closer to her. I throw my arm around her waist causing her to stop glaring. Then putting the pencil in my right hand, I bring it in front of us both.

I give Lauren a grin and look down to her homework, "Need some help?"

Lauren looks momentarily confused, seemingly in a daze, before she quickly snaps out of it and looks downs towards her homework.

She gives me an incredulous glance, "Yeah right, like I need help."

I give her a smile her jealousy now obviously forgotten and hold up the pencil, "How about a pencil, you need one of those?"

She rolls her eyes and takes the pencil, acting as if she's doing me a favor by taking it.

I smile in amusement seeing the obvious happiness in her eyes that she's trying to hide.

* * *

><p>The last time is when I'm at Amy's house hanging out in her room. Karma would be here but she's sick and Lauren is at dance practice.<p>

"Hey Amy, you remember that awesome handshake we had when we were younger?"

Amy turns to me exasperated, "You mean the ridiculously long, annoying one."

"The one and only."

"Yeah, sadly, I do."

I give her a grin, "You want to do it right now you say. Well if you insist."

Amy gives me a bland look but finally decides to just do it so I'll stop bothering her.

After a long, drawn out, extremely complex handshake, it ends with me twirling her out and then back again, ending with me dipping her.

We both stay in that position and start laughing uproariously. We're cut off when the partially open door swings inwards and in comes Lauren.

She stops and stares for a moment. Then she looks between us, glares, and stalks off towards her room without a word.

I sigh, "How cliché."

Amy looks up at me, "You should probably put me down now."

Finally noticing that I was still dipping her, I right her and begin walking towards Lauren's room with a sigh.

Amy sticks her head out of her room, "Go get 'em tiger!"

I roll my eyes, "Shut up."

I then hear her start laughing and close the door.

I make it to Lauren's door and contemplate knocking, but then decide it's useless as she wouldn't invite me in any way.

I try the door and find to no surprise that it's locked.

I think for a moment and then decide to try my luck elsewhere. Going downstairs and outside, I look for which window is hers and see to my luck that the house has natural outcroppings on the exterior walls.

"This is ridiculous. Next time Juliet should come the fuck down."

I grab on to the wall and start pulling myself up. It's a slow process and my hands are in extreme pain, but it's a testament to my upper body strength that I'm even able to do it.

Getting to her window I quickly open it, thanking all that is holy that it's unlocked, and fall through.

A loud bang occurs as I hit the floor and I grunt and groan in pain, my shoulder having hit something.

I slowly sit up and look down to see that my hands are bloody from the climb.

"Oh come on."

I drop my head and groan once again slightly louder, glad that Farrah and Lauren's dad aren't home.

Ignoring my hands for the moment, glad that I can at least explain what happened to Lauren, I look up, but find to my disbelief, not the white room I was expecting but instead another bedroom.

My eyes widen in disbelief, "This isn't even the right room! God dammit!"

I'm about to just jump out the stupid window and call it a night, when Lauren throws open the door and looks at me in disbelief, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh…. Just checking out the other rooms… never saw this one before," I start laughing nervously and slowly stand.

Lauren just stays standing there looking at me as if I was out of my mind.

I start moving around nervously, "I always knew Farrah had good… design skills, but this is just… wow."

Looking around I notice how minimal and plain-looking the room was.

"You're an idiot."

I give Lauren a nervous smile, "Well… I could have told you that."

I start walking towards her slowly and she doesn't move, just watches my progress.

She glances down as something catches her eye and she starts to look slightly panicked, "Ruby what the hell?!"

She grabs my hands gently, the blood having obviously caught her eye, and starts looking over them trying to see how bad the cuts were.

"I guess that's why you shouldn't free climb the side of a house."

"Ya think!"

"Well I wasn't really thinking before, but now I am."

Lauren makes an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and starts dragging me towards her room.

Watching as she drags me through the halls I realize how far off I was by where her window actually is located.

Frowning at myself, we continue in silence.

Making it into Lauren's room she continues into her bathroom. She pushes me to sit on the sink counter and goes into her medicine cabinet looking for something to use on my hands.

She grabbed what she needed and puts it down next to me. When going to pick one of the items up she's interrupted by Amy opening her side of the bathroom, "Lauren, did you hear a thump. Cause I could have sworn I hea-"

Amy cuts herself off when she notices me and the state I'm in. She frantically comes to my side and starts looking me over, "Ruby, Jesus Christ! What happened?!"

I go to answer her when out of the corner of my eye I see Lauren looking as if she's about to pounce. She opens her mouth to most likely start screaming at Amy and throws up her arms as if she's about to throw the cloth in her hand.

Before she can however, I firmly grab her arm in a unpainful grip and start speaking before she can, "Amy I'm fine. Thanks, but I think we got this."

I don't spare her a glance and continue to stare into Lauren's eyes, knowing that Amy would understand.

I hear Amy's mouth shut with a click and then a moment later the door back to her room quietly close.

Lauren snaps out of whatever stupor she was in and yanks her arm back from mine, "You got blood on me."

"Well sorry Nurse Lauren, but it kinda comes with the territory."

Lauren scowls at me in response, "Why were you even _climbing_ the side of the house?"

I give her a smirk, "I was trying to climb the tower to my princess. Apparently I was in the wrong kingdom though."

Lauren looks at me in cruel amusement, obviously enjoying my pain at the moment, "You went to the wrong window."

"Well, the princess saw me in a compromising position with my royal advisor, and wouldn't open her chambers to let me explain."

Lauren scowls in response of the reminder of Amy and glares, "I don't need an explanation. I see the way you act with your royal _fool_. I'm not blind."

I snort in amusement at the insult, "Oh please like any royal advisor, fool or not, could compare to the loveliest of all princesses."

Lauren flushes for a moment at the compliment and I'm momentarily surprised she hasn't gotten annoyed with me making everything sound like a fairytale.

She shakes her head and starts to glower at me, annoyed that I distracted her, "How am I supposed to believe that after all I've seen with you two."

I grab her again and pull her close, "My royal advisor is a close friend, one that is more sister than comrade. I know some kingdoms condone incest, but mine frowns upon it."

Lauren tries to wiggle out of my grip and I hold her tighter in response.

"No one could compare to you, I didn't think I'd ever have to explain where my feelings lie."

With that said I grab her and kiss her, trying to convey what I can't with words.

We pull away after a few minutes but she still sticks close to me. After she catches her breath she smiles slightly. However then she looks down and scowls.

"You got blood all over me."

I grin at her, "You could always put me in the dungeon and punish me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it the One-Shot for J. B. F. Fan. I hope you liked it, and if not well... sorry *shrugs*<br>**

**This was actually pretty helpful in seeing how I'll write the Luby relationship. Then again this is where they're more comfortable with each other, so it will probably be a little different.**

**Please keep in mind that this is supposed to be a little bit in the future, when Ruby and Lauren are actually in a relationship.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story Along Came a Jewel.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
